farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Väderstad RAPID A 600S (Farming Simulator 15)
The Väderstad RAPID A 600S is a Combine Sowing Machine and Cultivator for principle Crops, available in Farming Simulator 15. It can sow Wheat, Barley, Canola and Grass. It automatically performs Cultivation of the soil prior to seeding, making it a highly efficient machine. Overview The RAPID A 600S is a Sowing Machine that performs both the sowing and cultivation of the soil simultaneously. It is one of only two devices in the base game that can do both of these tasks. The RAPID A 600S is capable of planting any of the three Principle Crops, including Wheat, Barley, and Canola. It can also plant Grass. It is the second-largest machine in the base game for sowing any of these. In order to plant crops, the RAPID A 600S must be hitched behind a tractor. It has a , which can be attached to any tractor in the game - although power requirements will prevent smaller tractors from activating the device. Furthermore, before it can start sowing, the RAPID A 600S must be filled with seeds. This can be done at the Seed Pallets at your farm. Drive the RAPID A up to the pallets, and hit the key to start filling. Filling will stop if you hit the key again, if you drive away from the pallets, or when the tank is full. The RAPID A 600S can hold up to 4050 liters of seeds. A full tank costs about $2450. The RAPID A will not operate without seeds, unless using a Hired Worker (more on this below). After attaching the RAPID A 600S to a tractor, it must be towed to the field, unfolded, lowered, and activated. Although the shop claims that the RAPID A requires 132 kW / 180 hp to operate, it can actually be operated by any tractor in the game. However, it is recommended that you use a tractor with at least 96 kW / 130 hp, since smaller tractors may have trouble towing the RAPID A at its top working speed, and keeping it properly aligned on sloped fields. When activated and dragged across a field, the RAPID A 600S will first cultivate any soil it passes over, destroying any plant matter in that soil like any Cultivator. Immediately after that, it will sow the selected crop type into the ground. This way, the RAPID A 600S saves you the time and effort required to cultivate the field with a separate machine. While working, the RAPID A enforces a speed limit of 20 km/h. The RAPID A 600S has a working width of 6.0 meters for both its cultivation and sowing heads, which are situated right behind one another. Since the RAPID A cultivates and sows simultaneously, it will destroy any plant matter that was previously on the field, including both left-overs from the previous harvest as well as any seeds or plants it comes across, with one exception: It will not destroy and re-sow seeds of the same type as it is set to sow currently. It will, however, destroy grown plants of the same type it is trying to sow, and replace them with new seeds of the same type! :Example: The RAPID A is set to plant Canola. It is towed across a field containing remnants of a previous harvest of Canola, a few patches of ungrown Canola seeds, and a few patches of partially-grown Canola plants. It will replace both the harvested Canola and partially-grown Canola with new seeds, but will not replace any of the existing Canola seed patches. Below is a list showing the amount of land a RAPID A 600S can sow, depending on crop type, before it uses up its entire full tank: You may use a Hired Worker to operate the RAPID A 600S. Be careful not to let the Hired Worker run out of seeds, because he will then buy more automatically, at a much higher price than normal. Hired Workers will normally perform perfect runs using the RAPID A; They will rarely miss any part of the field while working. Note that Hired Workers will not refuse to work an already-sown field. They may end up going over the entire field, trying to find patches of cultivated, unsowed land. Finally, the RAPID A 600S is equipped with Ridge Markers that can be extended to either or both sides. These will mark the centerline that the towing tractor will need to aim for on the next pass, in order to get perfect coverage. Be very careful when using Ridge Markers, as they will destroy any plant and seeds they touch, turning the soil they touch into empty plowed soil. You will need to remember to switch between ridge markers as you go, to ensure that they do not destroy the seeds you have already planted. Specifications * Fruit types: , , , * Front Hitch: Category:Farming Simulator 15 Sowing Machines Category:Farming Simulator 15 Väderstad